


Regression

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is a service top, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Nursey's a needy bottom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, dex pov, except they're both verse, feelings and porn, gratuitous stats, pro Dex, pro Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex was patient. He was used to being denied what he wanted, or having to scrape and save. So, the three years of pining for his friend and d-line partner had been difficult, but survivable. The three months of dating his friend and d-line partner had been, well, wonderful. But the last three minutes had been a trial.





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the wonderful betas [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutoukka) and [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani). Thanks to the 18+ server for making me decide I needed to write a quick, short, fluff n smut.

Dex was patient. He was used to being denied what he wanted, or having to scrape and save. So, the three years of pining for his friend and d-line partner had been difficult, but survivable. The three months of dating his friend and d-line partner had been, well, wonderful. But the last three minutes had been a trial. 

Nursey was not used to being denied what he wanted. He was used to getting exactly what he wanted as soon as he wanted it. When he didn’t get it, he pouted. Which explained a lot about the past three years, certainly, but also the last three minutes.

“Deeeex. Please. Just, mouth, dick. Now.”

Dex sighed and continued the slow press of his lips against Nursey’s inner thigh, moving his mouth, dragging teeth over skin and lips behind until he was pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. 

“Dex. God. I need….” Nursey’s voice trailed off in a breathy, whiny moan as he reached down to grab at Dex’s head and shoulders. 

Dex had had three months to learn Nursey’s body. He knew every dip, every ridge, every muscle and ounce of fat. He knew where the skin was thick over bone and where it was thin and sensitive. He knew all of Nursey’s erogenous zones and which touch he liked best where and when. Learning the landscape of Nursey’s body, charting it like the ocean floor, had been Dex’s favorite pastime. And like the ocean floor, he knew slow, methodical exploration of Nursey’s body was the best way to get to hidden treasure. He’d kept meticulous notes and plotted the results in Excel. 

“I swear to god, Dex, suck me now.”

“Look, Nurse, the R square value says that you are 20% more satisfied when I-” 

“Put your mouth on my dick, Poindexter!” 

Dex pulled back and blinked up at Nursey who was, to be fair, writhing and twitching. Maybe he could stop with the thigh bites. There was certainly a time and place for quick and dirty, but when he had the opportunity to fill his boyfriend with every ounce of desire, pleasure, and satisfaction humanly possible, he liked to take it. And Excel didn’t lie or forget, so after stretching up to press a filthy open mouth kiss to Nursey’s lips, he paused to murmur, “R square, baby.” Then he knelt back down and hitched Nursey’s legs up on his arms before ducking down. 

His nose was tucked under Nursey’s balls, pressing lightly into his perineum when he paused. “This ok? Tap twice for yes or moan it out.” He knew his breath was hitting right on Nursey’s asshole and he smiled as Nursey smacked his right hand twice. 

“Yes! Please!” 

Softly and slowly, he dragged his tongue over the puckered flesh, feeling it quiver under him. He had to pause and readjust his grip on Nursey’s thighs and Nursey started cursing him while he did. It would have been more comfortable, easier, to do this in a different position, but once Nursey got to the whiny stage, getting him to roll over was impossible. So Dex bowed his head and lapped at Nursey’s ass, running his tongue in circles and figure eights, using it to write brief bits of poetry that Nursey had quoted at him and he’d remembered. Using it to write out “I love you” against his boyfriend’s asshole. 

Dex huffed a laugh at himself. He hadn’t even said it out loud, but here he was being a sap with an asshole. And an anus, too.

“Dex, ohmagod, ohmagod. Dex. Oh, so good. Oh you treat me so right. Oh. Please. Dexy. Please.”

Dex slowly lowered Nursey back onto the bed and took a moment to look over the beautiful expanse of skin before him while he grabbed the cup of mouthwash from the nightstand and rinsed out before spitting it back into the cup.

“You want to come in my mouth today, baby?” He nuzzled into Nursey’s neck, nipping softly while waiting for an answer, pressing a thigh against Nursey’s cock to let him grind on it.

“Hmm. Yeah. But later I want you to come in me.”

“Do you think you’ll be up for that?”

“Superstar refractory period. I can do it. With you.”

Dex captured Nursey’s mouth again for a filthy kiss before returning to kneel between his knees and once again bowing his head, this time to lick up the length of his dick and swirl his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and swallowing him down. 

It was easy to fall into a rhythm, creating suction and stoking Nursey’s cock with his tongue as he barely moved and had him entirely within his mouth, then slowly sliding up before moving into a steady bob, licking and sucking, and occasionally opening his mouth wide on the sides and breathing heavily through his mouth to drag air over Nursey’s spit slick dick. He knew that particular move always made Nursey moan and buck his hips and today was no different. The regression models seemed to disagree about if it was the cool air on wet skin or the loud slurping sounds that accompanied the motion that made it one of Nursey’s favorites. Maybe it was the combination. 

“Yes, Dex, Will, baby baby, oh god. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Don’t ever fucking stop. Oh god, Will.” Nursey tensed and stilled under Dex hands and mouth, his legs trembling only slightly as his hips shuddered and his dick pulsed cum into Dex’s mouth.

Dex stilled, working just his tongue and lips over Nursey as the largest spurts poured into his mouth. He let it pool on his tongue, swallowing it thickly before moving to gently lick the last small dribbles clean. 

Satisfied that Nursey was done, he crawled up to stretch out next to him, pressing his forehead against Nursey’s shoulder. 

“‘S good?”

“So good, baby. You’re so good to me.” Nursey turned his head and puckered, then whined when he couldn’t reach for a kiss. 

Dex smiled and stretched to meet him before settling back and poking at Nursey until he rolled into his side. 

“You should be the little spoon.”

“You prefer to be the little spoon. You like to be surrounded by me. Especially after sex.”

“... fine. ‘S true.”

“Regressions don’t lie.”

Nursey snorted. “We’ll see about that later when I fuck you into the mattress.”

“I thought I was supposed to be fucking you later.”

A hand lifted and waved in the air. “When whoever fucks whomever.”

“Ok, babe.”

“Excel can’t tell you everything. Like that I can tell when letters are being written on me. Or that I love you too.”

Dex felt his cheeks burn and he pressed his forehead into Nursey’s back. “Actually, it did tell me that. Just figured, Type I error.” 

“Nope. Legitimate rejection of the null hypothesis. And one of us is getting fucked so good later.” Nursey’s voice slowly slid into a mumble as they drifted into a nap together. “Love it when you talk stats to me.”

Dex tightened his arm around Nursey’s waist, holding on tight.


End file.
